My Angel
by Trissacar
Summary: Some drabble about Orochimaru and Anko. Then pure smuttieness you old time fanficers know what I'm talking about...
1. Chapter 1

Anko thought for years that Orochimaru was her angel. Sent from heaven to rescue her from her hard abusive life.

When Anko was "Abandoned" she thought that there was no heaven or angels.

When Anko grew up she began to believe in the devil and things that were evil like Orochimaru.

What Anko didn't know was that Orochimaru mused that if there was one person who could bring him back from the piths of hell it was her Mitarashi Anko.

Orochimaru was never her angel.

She was his.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She woke up screaming. Again.. Her landlady had stopped coming to see if anything was wrong years ago. She pulled off her covers and walked into her bathroom. She leaning on the sink and looked at herself. She looked like hell strung over. In laymens terms she looked like crap. She studied herself. Her cheeks and eyes were puffy from crying and the bags under her eyes told the tale of a thousand sleepless nights.

She had had a nightmare again. Most people would feel sorry for her as soon as she said his name. But that wasn't it. He wasn't lording over her in her dreams intending to hurt her. Well at least not in that way. No he was going to hurt her by doing the worst thing he could do. Leave. That was usually when the crying started then the screaming.

She felt like she shouldn't feel any attatchment to him at all. But she couldn't deny that she did.

She sighed and took a pill bottle from her cabinet. She put a sleeping pill in her hand but then decided on two. Then she gulper them down quickly and laid down on her bed.

_"Why Orochimaru...?"_

She passed out to that thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Anko awoke to the stinging sound of her alarm clock. She rolled on to her side. It was definitly going to be one of "those" days. The days where Tsunade had no missions for her while are her friends were out on missions. It was then when she was truly alone she began to wallow in self pity.

She got dressed and left her apartment. She found herself walking towards her old training grounds. She sat against the piece of wood she used to practice her kicks and punches on. It seemed so long ago. Since she'd once been happy. She wished she could go back sometimes and then she would remember that she would live through the curse mark and everything else again. She sighed to herself and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Feeling nostalgic?"

She stopped breathing for a second and tried despertly to regain her composure.

"Orochimaru..." She said is name like a swear word.

"I didn't come to fight with you Anko."

She refused to acknowledge him so she didn't even turn and look at him. Also she didn't want to see those eyes that caused her so much pain even when they weren't near her.

"Well thats too bad considering it would now be my duty to Kohona to fight you."

"But wouldn't you want to know about my plans first?"

"Not particularly."

"But wouldn't that be your 'duty'?"

"Well at least I have a sense of one."

"Anko I want you."

Amazing how such simple words could affect her. Her heart started beating in her chest rapidly. Somewhere secretly she still wanted his approvel but she never thought that she would be affected this way. Sweaty palms and all.

"W-what does that mean?"

He knelt down beside her and she could feel his breath in her ear it made her shiver.

"It mean that I want you to come with me merely because you want to."

"Why would I want that?"

"I don't know why do you want that? After everything. My betrayal of you of Kohona. All I ever bring to you is pain. Yet you still scream for me in your dreams."

Her breath stopped again.

_"How could he know that?! Unless...he was in my room... Oh God I'm never going to be able to sleep after this."_

"You've been watching me." She stated in irritation.

"Come with me."

"Why?"

"Because. I. Want. You." He said kissing her ear. She felt her face get wildly hot.

"Where?"

* * *

_"I can't believe I'm here. With him!"_ She thought as she walked with him through the hallways of his hideout. She was surprised that the hideout was very airy not very evil looking at all. It was actually quite beautiful structure overlooking the ocean. She sat down on the incredibly comfy looking couch.

"Orochimaru sama!" Kabuto bust into the room

"Oh dear I'm sorry I didn't realize you had 'company'."

"What is it Kabuto?"

"Umm well theres a problem with Sasuke."

"Cut to the chase."

"Hes tearing the training room apart. I tried to stop him but he almost took my head off."

"I'll be right there." Orochimaru walked over to her.

"I have to go slap an Uchiha around can you wait here?"

"Yes."

"Good," Hes said smiling. It took her breath away. She stared at it like it was the most perfect thing in the world.

"When I come back we'll talk if thats alright with you."

Then he was gone.

She hadn't realized she had been holding her breath and she gasped for air feeling stupid.

She felt nervous and uncomfortable to the whole situation. But for the first time in a long time she felt relaxed. She was so tired from being sleep deprived she leaned on the squishy pillows and immediately fell into a deep slumber.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

"Anko..."

She heard a voice calling her name but the darkness was more inviting.

"Anko chan..."

No one called her that except...

She sat up quickly hitting her head against something hard.

"Ow!"

"Next time I'll let you sleep." Orochimaru said rubbing his forehead.

"Sorry you startled me."

"I can see that. Do you need anything to eat or anything."

"No thanks."

Orochimaru sat next to her on the couch.

"Anko I know you have no reason to trust anything I say. But consider that I'm saying it at all of being proof of it's validity."

"I wanted to say something I've never said to anyone before..."

She slightly nodded to him to go on.

"I'm sorry. For everything."

"Do you think thats going to fix anything? Whats going one? This 'Sound Village' deal not working out for you so you have to find another avenue?"

"No Anko I just feel like I owed you an apology."

"Well I got news for you! Sorry doesn't cut it! And I'm not helping you if thats what you're aiming at!"

"Anko would you calm down please."

As much as she distasted being to told what to do she could see her outbrust as being unprovoked. She really looked at him for the first time. His eyes seemed to be hurt by her words. She felt a twinge of guilt though she didn't know why.

"Anko I really mean it. I can't stand for you to hate me. I-"

Was he seriously choked up? She though to herself.

"I need you..."

She dared looking into his eyes where all she found was what she had heard.

"What does that even mean?"

"It means-" Clearly frustrated looking for words. So unlike him. She was not expecting what happened next. He gently cupped her face and drew it to his touching their lips together. Her first reaction was one of shock. Her second reaction disturbed her as she put her hands around his neck thinking about how soft his lips felt against hers. But then before she could think any more of it he pulled away from her. He looked back at her once looking confused before leaving the room.

"What just happened?"

* * *

What just happened? Orochimaru thought to himself walking away from the room. That was NOT what he'd had planned. He wanted her back. But now he understood why it had been bothering him. **Alot.** He wondered if she knew. Did she feel anything akin to that? Oh this was not good for his previous ambitions. Wait a minute previous? Now he was thinking about them as if he had already abandoned them? He need to get emotions under control before he saw her again. What a more perfect time to train Sasuke? That kid could sober up anyone with his friendliness.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's incoherent WARNING: Not for kiddies contains mature content. Like sensual content.**

Chapter 4

Anko sat touching her fingers to her lips. Had she imagined it? No she couldn't have imagined something that wonderful. She was losing it big time if she was thinking that. She sighed. and went to look out the window. It was raining outside. The waves were crashing against the rocks viciously. Why would he say he needed her? He didn't he had made that quite clear years ago.

A knock reached her ears. Though why Orochimaru would knock in his own house she couldn't quite see why.

"Come in."

She saw his face it didn't look better then before it had a pained expression on it. He sat on the bed.

"Are you going to explain to me what you meant?" She asked standing up.

"Hmm?" He wasn't really listening to her. She took a couple steps forward.

"About the whole "I need you thing"." That got his attention.

"Anko I wouldn't try to provoke me like that."

"Or what? You'll kill me? Then do it now cause I don't want to live another second in this God forsaken joke of a life."

She wasn't sure what had happened but Orochimaru had a hand around her throat pinned to the wall. His face inches from hers.

"I don't ever want to hear you utter those words again do you understand me?"

"I don't take orders from you anymore."

"You should. I can make it somewhat unpleasant for you."

"I'm not scared of you. You've taken just about everything I have left to give."

"Is that ssssoo."

He grabbed her head with his hand and connected his mouth to hers. He wasted no time and slide his tongue inside her mouth exploring and tasting. Then he pressed his body to hers still keeping her lips to his. She could instantly feel her whole body heat up. He moved his kisses down to her neck and sucked over the curse mark. He was grinding his hips against her and was getting hard. That pleased her and she tilted herself toward him and moaned. _Oh God what am I doing?_ She thought. He grabbed her ass and lifted her closer to him then he kissed her mouth again generously.

"Oh my God.." She found herself crying out in between kisses. She was getting wet and was breathing quite hard.

"You see how I can make things for you Anko Chan?" Planting a kiss at the base of her throat. Then he slid her off him and on to the couch.

"I'll let you think about that for a little bit."

She was still caught up in the moment she didn't really comprehend him leaving. But when he did the spell was broken. And she felt like shit.

_Why would I do something so stupid?! I don't __**really**__ want to sleep with him do I?! GAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's WARNING: ****Mature content!**

**Author's incoherent ramblings: I can't write for shit so theres a lot of she did this he did that. Remember this is my drabbling fic. Meaning people's crap that they just do cause they love the ship pairing.**

Chapter 5

Orochimaru's POV

Orochimaru went to his room and put a set of beads on the handle to tell anyone that he was **not** to be disturbed. He went over by is bookshelf and immediately took out a scroll.

"Ah yes."

He turned to the page on attraction. There was one that suited his needs but the problem he saw immediately with it was that if the caster had feelings towards their attraction then the jutsu might not work. Or in the worse scenario do something else all together. It could also prove problematic for himself. He really didn't want to face 'emotions'. He shuddered at the thought.

"I don't really have a choice now do I?" He practiced the signs once in his head then he was ready.

"Please let this work." He did the signs just as in the scroll.

He began to feel much more calm and relaxed. Yes it was working.

"Yes..."

Most importantly he didn't have the overwhelming urge to run back to the room Anko was in. And well doing something he might regret. He sat for a few minutes just reveling in the peace he had been given.

"Well I guess I should go check on her." He said confidently. He walked down the hallway to the room. He knocked twice before entering. He strode in the room Anko didn't look at him she was staring out the window. Her shoulders seemed to tense as he walked closer to her on the bed.

"Anko?" She turned and looked at him with dazed eyes.

"Anko are you ok?" He felt her forehead with his hand. She took his hand and kissed the palm of it. He felt his hand tingle as she held it in both of hers looking at him.

_Uh oh is the jutsu not working?_

She climbed onto him sitting on him with her legs tucked under her on either side of his legs so that her hips were against his. She pushed his upper body down on the bed.

_Okay jutsu is definitely not working. Its actually having the opposite effect._

She took off his belt,tunic, and shirt then kissed him.

_Ah screw this I haven't wanted anything this much before._

He put his hand lightly around her waist. She was very warm to his touch. She roamed her hands over his chest feeling his muscles. Her head came down and kissed his stomach. He put his hands through her hair as she made her way back up to his mouth from his abdomen. He grabbed a kunai off his leg and and cut her fishnet top off dropping them on the floor. She pushed her pelvis against him again. He growled and flipped her over onto her back.

Anko's POV

She breathed out as she was flipped onto her back sliding off her skirt. She shimmied her fishnets down off her legs slipping off her shoes. She felt his hand snake around her back and undo her bra clip she briefly saw the black piece of fabric as it flew across the room. She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks she turned her head to the side to look at anything but him. He put his hand underneath her chin to make her look at him.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed Anko you have nothing to be embarrassed about." He kissed her lips sweetly. She moaned against his mouth as she felt his hand touch her bare breast. He gently rubbed her nipple between his fingers. She grabbed a handful of his hair as he bent his head down and sucked on it. Then he had his hot mouth to hers again wrestling with her tongue. She was getting past her foreplay point so she unzipped his black pants sliding them halfway down his thigh. He was surprised but he smirked in response to her actions and slid them off. Repositioning himself over her he rubbed her clitoris through her panties. She dug her her nails into his back. He chuckled to himself as he saw how wet her panties were while slipping them off. Getting for her for a second he dropped his own boxers.

She gasped he put a finger inside her. He was very pleased with himself when he saw her eyes roll back into her head as he pushed in deeper. He put his second finger in and started to rub in and out of her. She whimpered in pleasure. When he stopped she opened her eyes. He positioned himself again and entered her for the first time.

Crying out she grabbed his back almost as if to steady herself. He paused letting her body adjust. He started slow thrusting and she moved her hips with him.

"Stop playing around." She knew he was torturing her on purpose. Laughing he sped up the thrusts. She sped up her movements too. She felt his back under her hands and she was delighted to find he was sweating as much as she was. She was panting now. And he was breathing hard. She cried out again as she reached her climax.

"Orochimaru..." She whispered. He then released after her moaning loudly. Then Orochimaru kissed her wet lips before sliding out of her.

Anko lay next to him trying to get her breathing under control. Once she did he wrapped his arms around her kissing her neck.

"Do you want to stay here tonight?" He whispered in her ear.

"Yes..." Still out of breath

"Good..."

Anko put her arms over his around her. They both fell asleep quickly but even in sleep not wanting to be out of each others touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Anko awoke to the sound of waves crashing. It was a very peaceful sound. She stretched a little and was surprised to feel a warm chest next to her. The memories of yesterday slowly dawned on her. _Oh God why did I do that?_ Though she knew exactly why watching him sleep next to her._ How did this happen? When did it happen? _ She started tracing patterns on his bare chest. To her delight it was as warm as yesterday. He breathed in a deep sigh and grabbed her hand. She smiled at him as he stroked her hand his eyes still closed. She leaned over and lightly kissed his lips he wrapped his arms around her.

"Whats going to happen now?" She asked.

"I don't know..." He replied still not opening his eyelids.

"Well thats good you know what you're doing." She laughed tensely.

"Anko," He began opening his eyes. "We _will_ figure this out."

"And what is 'this'?"

"I don't know but it feels great." He tickled her stomach. She laughed and grabbed him by his hair shoved him against the pillow and kissed him passionately.

**Author's Incoherent ramblings: Little Christmas present! I hope to update another story before X-mas but that may not happen. I haven't been sleeping well at all nightmares and such. So I've been crashing at my laptop each night. And the holidays are extremely busy for my fam. But I'll try to update The Aftermath.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Incoherent ramblings: **

Chapter 8

Orochimaru held a panting and weak Anko against his naked body as the shower water ran over them both. He was still trying to catch his breath as well. She leaned her head against his chest and he turned his lips to her neck and kissed it.

"I love you Mitarashi."

"Don't say that." She breathed.

"Why? Its true."

"Will it be true if I have to come at you with lethal force for something you are doing?"

"Yes it will still be true."

"You don't know that."

"But I do know it."

She shook her head back and forth against his chest. He lifted her out of the shower and kissed her.

Anko melted into his arms feeling his body as if it were an extension of her own.

"You could stay here with me..."

"Thats impossible like you coming back to Kohona. Its insane."

"You staying here makes more sense. And makes alot more sense then you denying yourself."

She felt the gravity of everything weigh down on her again. She wanted to cry. But instead she just held him tighter against her.

"I can't stay here. This isn't my life."

"It could be Anko."

Something in her mind started a little. And then began to dawn on her. She had slept with one of the main enemies against Kohona. She needed to get out of here and fast. Despite her feelings despite him opening up to her if she stayed here any longer the lies she'd have to tell just would pile up.

She pushed him away from her.

"It could never be. I could never stand by and do nothing while you cause destruction everywhere you go."

She left and walked into the bedroom. She hurried to find her clothes and started getting dressed. She had almost forgotten about him but she figured it was best not to look at him before she left it would put more guilt in her stomach. She headed towards the door turning the door handle in her hand she felt a strong hand on the offending wrist. She reached out with her other hand but he caught that too.

"Let me go!" She tried to pull her wrists free but it just ended in him pulling her against his body.

"Don't act like a child Anko."

Geez if only she were a child. Then she could say he raped her or something. But no such luck.

He threw her down on the bed. Fleeting images crossed her mind. He wouldn't do that right? He wasn't that much of a bastard right? She tried to get up and he just shoved her back. She tried a second time. He shoved her back and was now sitting on her. She gritted her teeth when she felt his hips against hers. She cursed at him in her mind for only wearing pants he was intending to make things hard for her wasn't he? He looked absolutly furious with her though Anko couldn't understand why. All she knew was she was pinned under him and at his mercy.

Orochimaru read something on her face. She hoped to God it wasn't fear. He stroked her face with his hand.

Orochimaru's POV

She shyed away from his touch. What a completely obstinate ridiculous woman! Did she know NOTHING about him?! Granted they didn't know each other as well as they used to but still!

"You know if you still keep thinking along those lines I might do just that." He said pinning her hands above her.

"W-what?" Anko asked

"You are _so_ easy to read Anko chan." He kissed her collarbone.

"Stop. Please." She breathed. He resisted the urge to slap her for thinking such a thing of him.

"From doing what exactly?" He was sure the threat was there in his voice.

"Please don't..."

Oh God that was so wrong.

"I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING!" He yelled at her. Instantly regretting it when he saw her flinch. He let her hands go and put them around her face making her look at him.

"Anko what would happen if I came back to the leaf village?"

Her eyes widened. She regained her composure after looking baffled.

"Umm You'd probably be put on trial for your crimes against Kohona. I guess you might be able to get pardoned if you played your cards right with the council."

There it was. It hadn't even occurred to her. She was too thick headed when it came to him.

_"Oh well then I'll just have to surprise her."_

He got off her and helped her up then pulled her till he could feel her breath against his neck.

"I just wanted to talk to you. And for future reference I'm not a rapist."

"I see."

He kissed her gently and let her out of his arms.

As soon as he felt her chakra leave the compound he chest started to ache. Though he knew he wasn't injured. It wasn't a physical blow doing this to him it was a mental one.

Anko's POV

It had been a couple of days since she'd been with _him_. She tried not to think his name. She had fallen back into her old routine. But Tsunade noticed something was off. Anko covered it up with a plausible lie but Tsunade saw right through it though she didn't say anything.

Sleep was becoming even more hard to come by. Thoughts of him and how he'd touched her kept her awake till after four in the morning. She'd taken to training until her knuckles bled. Until she was utterly exhausted. Then she would collapse on her bed and try to fall asleep. Even while she slept he would appear in her dreams. Sometimes they would be simply nostalgic of their time when she was a genin. Other times she would wake up covered in sweat feeling completely unsatisfied. Then she would get up and take a cold shower.

Anko was currently drying herself off from one at the moment. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Worse then usual... Great..."

She dried herself off then put on a tank top and shorts. She stepped out into her bedroom. Her eyes focused on a dark shadow leaning up against her window. Further examination revealed pale skin lighted by the moonlight. She walked over to him and placed her arms around him. He responded by pulling her onto his lap hugging her to his chest.

**Author's Incoherent ramblings:Haha you all thought I was going to have Oro do that weren't you! Oro is ashamed of you!  
**

**UH OH why is Oro there!? What is his plan!?**


End file.
